La fille d'Azkaban
by Mikiasa
Summary: Version longue de ma fic "La femme au détraqueurs" Une vieille légende parle d'un monstre vivant sur l'ile d'Azkaban, on raconte qu'il fut Homme avant de ne plus rien ressentir, avant de tout perdre et d'être craint de tous.
1. Chapter 1

On appelle les détraqueurs les gardiens d'Azkaban mais en vérité ils n'en sont pas les gardiens mais seulement les bourreaux. Ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de gérer une prison. Tout le monde le sait mais nul ne veut se dire que c'est vrai, cette danse macabre est l'œuvre d'un Homme.

Automne 1941.

Les élèves marchent, courent, discutent, trainent dans les couloirs du château alors qu'une jeune fille rentrent dans la salle commune de sa maison. Son petit ami l'attend assit sur un canapé, il semble soucieux.

_ « Ça ne va pas Tom ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

_ « J'ai trouvé les réponses à mes questions, mon père n'était pas un sorcier » Dit-il à la foi déçu et bouillant de rage.

_ « Cela signifie que tu es un ..

_ « Ne prononce pas ce mot ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

_ « Laisse-moi effacez tes soucis mon beau Serpentard » répondit la sorcière en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient terminé dans le lit de Tom dans des étreintes violentes et passionnées comme seuls eux en avaient le secret. Pourtant au cœur de la nuit, la jeune fille sortie de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ne revint jamais.

Partout on racontait qu'elle avait été enlevée, mariée de force par ses parents à un riche sorcier étranger, plus tard on dirait que c'était surement Tom qui l'avait tué pour s'en débarrasser et éviter qu'elle ne raconte tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Après tout, c'était digne du plus grand mage noir que le monde est connu … Parmi les mangemorts on pensait, que la jeune femme s'était sacrifiée pour le maitre ou que sa mort était dû à une expérience ayant mal tournée. Une chose était sûre, cette fille si spéciale pour le maitre était morte et quelqu'un devait payer. Son nom ne devait pas être prononcé, ses photos devaient être détruites et sa famille avait été éradiquée. Tout souvenir de Morgane Monroe devait disparaitre comme elle. Mais pourquoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

N'ésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

La jeune femme ouvra doucement les paupières comme si c'était la première qu'elle pouvait voir. De toute évidence, elle devait avoir près de 18 ans mais il lui semblait qu'elle venait de naitre aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs des années passées. Elle se trouvait dans un vieux lit en bois massif au près duquel se tenait une femme aux allures cadavériques. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée auparavant, elle n'en fut pas effrayée.

_ « Te voilà réveillée, nous allons pouvoir commencer ton apprentissage. » annonça la vieille femme.

_ « Quel apprentissage ? » demanda notre « nouvelle-née ».

_ « Ton apprentissage de gardienne ».

Peu de temps après la vieille femme expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait à son apprentie :

« _ Désormais tu seras une gardienne, c'est-à-dire la personne qui surveille la prison d'Azkaban et qui commande les détraqueurs. Ils ne peuvent rien te faire car tu n'as plus d'âme. Tu dois rester ici, c'est ton devoir et si tu venais à sortir les autres te tuerais, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ceux qui sont différents. Tu dois veiller à boire et manger, tu ne ressens plus rien et la faim fait partie des choses que tu ne connaîtras plus. Il faut aussi parler et écrire régulièrement si tu ne veux pas en perdre l'habitude même si ce n'est pas très utile.

_ Et ma famille ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ « Les monstres comme nous n'ont pas de famille » se vit elle répondre.

Le lendemain matin la vieille femme était morte.

Commença pour notre protagoniste une vie de solitude bercée par des cris de désespoir. Le matin, elle se levait se passait de l'eau sur le visage, enfilait sa grande robe blanche/grise qu'elle ne changeait jamais. Ensuite, elle regardait le registre des entrées, qui se remplissait automatiquement pendant la nuit, pour voir si des nouveaux allaient arriver. Elle effectuait alors sa ronde en vérifiant si les détraqueurs faisaient bien leur travail. Tout se passait toujours sans encombre au milieu des hurlements de douleurs. Personne ne la regardait jamais, ils étaient tous fou de toute façon ! Elle errait sans cesse dans ces couloirs, regardant les prisonniers, elle les connaissait tous par cœur. Chacun avait son histoire qu'elle couchait par écris l'après-midi. Les noms qu'ils criaient, les menaces qu'ils proféraient, tout, elle le notait comme-ci cela servirait à quelque chose. Mais il y en avait un qui était différent des autres. Il était arrivé en automne, les hommes qui l'avaient amenés avaient été bien plus dur avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il était beau, du moins beaucoup moins abimé que tous les hommes qu'elle pouvait avoir vu ici. Mais comme tous les autres il se débattait contre ses gardiens et s'était tout de suite stoppé en voyant la silhouette cadavérique de la gardienne. Ils avaient tous cette réaction en comprenant que le monstre dont parlent les mères sorcières pour faire peur aux enfants est bel et bien réel. Comme tous les autres, elle l'avait conduit à sa cellule en lui tenant simplement la main puisqu'ils avaient tous bien trop peur pour se débattre. Oui, il semblait comme tous les autres.

C'est plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte de sa différence. Il était là depuis bientôt une semaine et alors que la gardienne faisait sa ronde, du fond du couloir il cria : « Sortez-moi de là ! Vous là ! Je vous vois ! Aidez-moi ! » C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la voyait et surtout lui parlait. Beaucoup des détenus perdaient l'usage de la parole au bout de quelques temps. Elle s'approcha doucement de la cellule du dit garçon sans dire un mot. Elle l'observa de la tête au pied, il avait l'air fatigué mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait dû. « Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Il faut m'aider, je suis innocent. » Dit-il. Elle ne l'écouta même pas. La seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête c'est qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal, non il était en trop bon état justement. Elle s'éloigna, cela devait être notée dans son carnet tout de suite, il fallait envoyer les détraqueurs dès maintenant et prévenir les autorités. « Non ne partez pas ! J'ai été impoli ! Comment vous appelez vous ? » Hurla-t-il de plus bel. La gardienne se retourna et répondit qu'elle ne savait pas avant de laisser cet étrange homme seul avec les détraqueurs.

Les gardiens ne dorment pas habituellement, ils ne ressentent pas la fatigue cependant la gardienne actuelle se forçait à dormir au moins quelques heures par nuit pour garder un semblant de conventions sociales. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle rêva.

Il y a avait une foule dans une grande salle dans un vieux bâtiment très haut. Certaines personnes étaient assises sur d'immenses tables en bois, quatre au total. Il y a vait une sorte de scène où était posé un tabouret en bois avec un très vieux et usé chapeau. Au fond de cette scène, il y avait encore une autre table beaucoup plus petite et avec des personnes beaucoup plus âgés. Il y avait d'autres personnes, des enfants, debout devant la scène. Une vieille femme monta sur la scène avec un parchemin. Au fur et à mesure, elle appela des enfants qui vinrent se poser sur le tabouret et leur posa le chapeau sur la tête. Il se mit à parler en criant des noms tels que « Gryffondor », « Serdaigle », « Poufsouffle », ou encore « Serpentard ». Et là, elle se vit avancer au nom de « Morgane Monroe ». Alors que ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, le décor changea. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre avec des grands lits à baldaquins brodés de vert et d'argent. Elle vit une blonde ouvrir la porte et crier de joie « Ah Morgane tu es là ! ». Le décor changea de nouveau et elle se retrouva dans un parc près d'une colonne de pierre. Elle n'était pas seule, non il y avait avec elle un garçon tout aussi beau que Sirius. Il pleuvait et ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Elle était collée à lui et lui mordillait le cou, l'homme poussa un petit « Morgane » emplit de désir et de plaisir. Le décor changea de plus bel et elle vit un homme bien plus âgé s'avancé vers elle en criant « Morgane » avant de lui assener une claque d'une forte puissance. Sur ce violent contact, elle se réveilla dans son lit.

Elle ne cessa de penser à cet étrange évènement. Un homme qui ne devait pas parler, lui a adressé la parole alors qu'il n'était même pas sensé la voir. Il lui avait demandé son prénom qu'elle ne connaissait pas et là, alors qu'elle ne rêve jamais, son rêve lui avait donné la réponse à la question de cet inconnu.


	3. Chapter 3

Aussitôt c'était elle réveillée qu'elle avait bondit dans le couloir des détenus à la recherche de ce Sirius. Elle l'observa longtemps, il était recroquevillé au fond de sa cellule. Cette image était bien plus conforme à la vision que lui offrait sa vie habituellement. Elle se dit que ce n'était surement que son imagination, un vieux désir refoulé d'avoir un jour eu une vie. Elle commença à repartir faire sa ronde quand le fameux détenu revint à la raison. Il la salua brièvement, elle fit de même plus automatiquement que par convention sociale. Il était obstiné. Il voulait vraiment parler comme-ci cela pouvait lui faire garder son humanité.

_ « Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde » remarqua-t-il haletant en se relevant du sol crasseux de sa cellule.

Elle décida alors d'aller faire ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait parler à l'un d'eux.

_ « Je n'existe pas pour parler » répondit-elle simplement, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

_ « Oui, c'est un fait. Vous savez au moins pourquoi vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-il moqueur.

_ « Parce que je suis ici, parce que c'est ainsi. » Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton monocorde.

_ « Moi je suis ici à cause d'une injustice. Je suis innocent, je n'ai pas tué mes amis, vous devez me croire. » La supplia Sirius.

_ « Je ne peux rien pour vous, je ne suis rien ici. »

_ « Voyons soyez humaine, écoutez-moi ! » Cria le prisonnier alors que sa geôlière prenait déjà la fuite.

Justement humaine elle ne l'était plus. Pour elle, elle n'était qu'une coquille sans cœur. Elle était même intimement persuadée que si elle ne respirait plus, si elle ne mangeait et ne buvait plus, elle pourrirait juste sans mourir car elle était déjà morte de l'intérieur depuis longtemps.

De retour à sa chambre, elle consulta le dossier du jeune homme. Elle voulait savoir qui il était.

Il s'appelait Sirius Black, il avait été arrêté le 31 octobre 1981 et emmené ici seulement deux jours plus tard. Son procès ne dura pas plus de quelques heures. Il était accusé d'être un mangemort ayant révélé au plus célèbre mage noir du siècle la cachette de James et Lily Potter, évènement ayant entrainé leur mort et une tentative de meurtre contre leur fils mais également le meurtre d'un dénommé Peter Pettigrow en pleine rue tuant au passage plusieurs moldus présent dans cette même rue.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce mot : « mangemort » elle l'avait déjà rencontré mais sans savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle lisait pourtant, mais jamais ce mot n'avait été porté à sa connaissance. Et tout cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi cet homme était si différent !

Elle se décida à retourner le voir comme poussé par une puissance divine.

_ « C'est quoi un mangemort ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_ « Un mangemort ? C'est un monstre sans émotions et sans conscience » répondit-il plein de haine.

_ « Je n'ai peut-être pas l'habitude des conversations mais je sais qu'il n'est pas correct d'insulter celui qui vous parle » continua la gardienne en s'éloignant sans pour autant ressentir la moindre chose.

_ « Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas vous offensez ! »

_ « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ne pouvez pas m'offensez, je ne ressens rien. Pas de sensations, pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments, pas de souvenirs ni d'humanité. »

_ « Je m'excuse quand même. Les mangemorts sont les partisans de celui qui se fait appelé Lord Voldemort, un puissant sorcier qui tue sans vergogne pour défendre sa cause quitte à utiliser la magie noire pour cela. Il se fiche de … » Dans la cellule d'à côté des cris se mirent à retentirent, ils n'étaient pas loin, ils venaient pour lui, le prochain sur la liste.

_ « Je dois les laisser faire leur travail ». Dit-elle naturellement en tournant les talons.

_ « Je vous en prie, ne les laissez pas faire ça ! Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir ! Vous mentez, vous êtes curieuse, vous pouvez ressentir ça ! Mademoiselle ! »

Alors qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, elle entendit Sirius tomber au sol en criant.

_ « Morgane, je m'appelle Morgane pas mademoiselle ».

Cette nuit encore elle avait rêvée, elle c'était vue enfant cachée sous un bureau à écouter ce que les adultes disaient, ouvrir une porte qui lui était interdite. Plus âgée, elle c'était enfuie dans la nuit explorer une immense forêt avec le même jeune homme de son rêve précèdent pour y apercevoir la licorne des légendes. Elle se rappelait avoir un cahier noir et avoir lu une adresse dedans et puis plus rien.

Si ces rêves étaient, comme elle le pensait, des souvenirs et non des fantasmes d'une vie qu'elle aurait voulu vivre, elle avait été curieuse. Et à croire son nouvel « ami », elle le redevenait.

Elle retourna le voir, il lui semblait que cet homme devait forcément être lié à ces étranges phénomènes. Il avait l'air bien plus mal que les autres fois, comme si tous les effets des détraqueurs ne s'étaient révélé que maintenant. Il semblait avoir pris 20ans.

_ « Je vous ai vu hier ! Cela ne vous fait rien de voir souffrir les gens ? Au fond vous aimez ça ! » Dit-il amère.

Aujourd'hui elle était déterminée à en savoir plus et décida de lui ouvrir ses pensées.

_ « Seriez- vous touché par le malheur des autres si vous-même n'avez jamais été malheureux et n'avez jamais pensé pouvoir l'être ? Je ne connais pas ses sentiments, je ne les ai jamais vécus. Je n'ai pas un seul souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant ma venue ici … en tout cas jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. »

Le jeune homme oublia un instant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour sa tortionnaire, elle lui faisait de la peine, elle qui n'était rien, pas de passé, pas d'avenir. Certes, ici il revivait ses pires souvenirs, ses pires souffrances mais ils existaient parce qu'il avait eu des moments de joie et de bonheur et quand les détraqueurs n'étaient pas là, il pouvait y penser. Elle, elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il l'écouta attentivement, même si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre sa compassion, il était persuadé que parler l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'elle vit.

_ « Depuis que je vous ai parlé pour la première fois, certaines choses reviennent : mon prénom, ma curiosité d'enfant, quelques souvenirs … Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être sommes-nous liés ? Vous me connaissez peut être ? C'est pour ça que je vous ai observé hier, je pensais que cela m'éclairerait, mais rien. Et jusqu'à hier les détraqueurs ne semblaient ne vous faire aucun effet, qui êtes-vous ? Comment faites-vous ? »

_ « Vous m'avez ouvert vos pensées Morgane, je vais faire de même. Je ne pense pas que je vous connaisse, pour commencer. Ensuite, comme je vous l'ai dit je m'appelle Sirius Black, je suis né dans une grande famille sorcière avec une prédilection pour la magie noire. A mon entrée à Poudlard, » Elle l'interrompue ne sachant ce qu'était Poudlard, il lui promit de lui expliquer tout ce qui aurait besoin de clarification dès le lendemain. « Je me suis rebellé contre ma famille pour rejoindre mes amis considérés comme des sangs de bourbes ou des traitres à leur sang. J'ai été rejeté par ma famille et mon meilleur ami James est devenu ma seule famille. Il a épousé sa copine de longue date, Lily, à la sortie de l'école et j'ai été le parrain de leur fils, Harry. Mais nous étions en guerre contre Voldemort et il en voulait à l'enfant à cause d'une prophétie. Il a donc essayé de les tuer et il a réussi sauf pour le petit. Tout le monde a pensé que j'étais le gardien du secret qui protégeait leur maison comme j'étais leur meilleur ami mais c'était Peter, c'est lui qui les a vendus et maintenant il est mort. On m'a trouvé dans les débris de leur maison, on a dit que mes larmes étaient dues à la culpabilité et on m'a accusé. »

_ « C'est eux que tu appelles, c'est la découverte de leur corps que tu revis. Et l'enfant ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

_ « Je ne sais pas. » Un moment passa avant le prisonnier ne puisse dire un mot de plus. « Et pour mon secret, il est simple, si j'arrive à réunir assez de force, je … » Aussitôt dit, il se transforma en immense chien noir. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'en tant que chien, il n'avait plus que des souvenirs et des sentiments animaux, les détraqueurs ne lui pouvait rien comme ça. Seul, le manque d'eau, de soleil et la faim lui faisait du tort. Il reprit sa forme initiale.

_ « Au final, tu es un peu comme moi » finit-elle en partant, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire à celui qui fut Patmole.

Cette nuit encore elle rêva. Elle revit la gifle de son premier rêve donnée par celui qu'elle identifia comme son père. Il lui hurla que jamais elle n'épouserait ce garçon qu'elle épouserait un Rosier quoi qu'il arrive et que sa famille n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des arrivistes au sang impur ! Elle se vit dans un immense château de pierre grises dans un recoin sombre avec un jeune homme : « Ne te fais pas d'illusions Morgane, tu n'es rien pour lui, seule la cause compte, même si un jour il pouvait avoir des sentiments tu ne serais qu'au second plan » lui dit l'individu qui l'accompagnait. Elle se vit aussi caresser les cheveux d'un homme aux cheveux bruns endormis dans un grand lit, elle ne comprit pas ce dernier souvenir, elle sentit juste son cœur se briser au moment où celle qu'elle était quitta la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

_ « Sirius, c'est quoi Poudlard ? » demanda la jeune femme.

_ « C'est une école de magie, là où vont tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne

_ J'y suis allée alors ? » Le jeune prisonnier lui répondit que de tout évidence si elle faisait de la magie elle y était allée. « Je n'en ait aucun souvenir » répondit-elle tristement. Sirius dans un geste de compassion, lui pris la main dans l'espoir de la réconforter .Mais sitôt il toucha sa peau, quelle retira furtivement sa main. La gardienne partie aussi vite que possible.

A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, malheureusement.

Effectivement, la jeune sorcière ne sortit pas de ses appartements pendant plusieurs jours. Ce contact avait réveillé en elle des choses inouïes. Une chaleur jusqu'ici inconnue. Depuis elle avait chaud, si chaud. Cette caresse semblait avoir réveillé son corps. Elle mit bien du temps avant de le comprendre et encore plus à l'accepter : son corps était en état de marche, elle revivait. Passé le temps de la surprise, elle se demanda si toutefois, son âme ne lui était pas revenu par la même occasion. De violentes images lui vinrent, du sang, partout, sur ses mains, sur le sol, sur eux … Elle ne comprenait pas, d'où venait ces images ? Des souvenirs, les siens ? Etait-ce elle cette femme ensanglantée ? Et l'homme ? Il ressemblait à celui qu'elle embrassait dans ses visions. Elle ne cessait de penser à ça … Les avait-on tués ? Qui étaient-ils ? Elle chercha dans tous les livres qu'elle possédait ici, quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de l'identifiée, de savoir qui elle pouvait être. En vain, rien. Elle n'avait qu'une seule solution.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle à un Sirius qui semblait presque avoir oublié qui elle était.

_ « Des contes pour enfants » répondit-il adossé au mur en soupirant de douleur. La gardienne lui concéda une faveur en lui tendis une petite carafe d'eau sur laquelle il se jeta. « On dit que ce sont les personnes emplit d'un mauvais sentiment si fort lors de leur mort qu'ils ne peuvent mourir alors ils deviennent des gardiens. Ils mourront seulement lorsqu'une personne ayant éprouvé un sentiment encore plus fort que le leur viendra ».

_ « La vengeance c'est mal ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme.

_ « Tu penses à quelque chose » déclara le prisonnier. « Je serai mal placé pour dire que c'est mal. Je suis ici parce que j'ai voulu venger mes amis. » Le silence se fit pour la première fois dans toute la prison.

_ « Je pense qu'on m'a tué. Moi et un homme. Je ne sais pas si je

_ Morgane. Morgane Monroe. La femme disparue …

_ C'est mon nom ! Je l'ai vu !

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment si …

_ Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais et je t'aiderai à te venger ! » Le supplia la sorcière.

_ « Elle était réputée comme la fiancée de Voldemort. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé mais un jour elle a disparue et sa famille a été tuée. La dernière personne avec qui on l'a vu c'était lui ». Elle comprit beaucoup de chose. Cette marque qu'ils avaient tous ici, elle l'avait déjà vue, elle le savait. C'était lui. Le maitre, c'était lui. « S'il y avait un homme avec toi, la suite me semble claire. Il n'a pas voulu que tu partes, alors il a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour te garder éternellement avec lui. »

La fuite du lit qu'elle avait vu, le corps contre le sien, cette marque qu'elle voyait nettement, le sang, le meurtre de sa famille, tout concordait. Ce Voldemort était responsable de sa mort !

_ « Il nous le payera Sirius ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant.

Elle chercha tout ce qu'elle put sur cet homme, sa faiblesse, ses alliés, tout ! Mais ce qui la troubla le plus c'est ça photo. Il lui semblait si familier, c'était l'homme de ses visions celui qu'elle semblait tant aimer. Tom et Voldemort n'était qu'une seule et même personne.

TOUT LUI REVINT, COMME LA MARQUE SUR SON BRAS

IL AVAIT CAUSE SA MORT ET SON SORT


	5. Epilogue

Une explosion ressurgit sur le mur de la prison d'Azkabane laissant la voie libre à tous ses pensionnaires. Rires, cris de folie, tous les mangemorts étaient dehors. Sirius s'échappa lui aussi mais avant de laisser derrière lui ce sombre épisode, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette femme qu'il pensait connaitre. Ce n'était plus une gardienne, c'était la femme telle que la décrivait les journaux de l'époque. Belle, fière, sûre d'elle … Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il comprit qu'elle lui offrait sa vengeance. Il n'espérait plus qu'elle ait la sienne.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne put contenir bien longtemps les détraqueurs enfin suffisamment pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et eux sur l'île. Alors qu'ils fondaient sur elle, elle se mit à rire aux éclats, un rire fou et démoniaque. « Pour toi mon amour » furent ses derniers mots avant d'accueillir avec joie la mort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était là devant son corps sans vie. Elle l'avait appelé, ce qu'il n'espérait plus c'était produit. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la remercia.

Eux seuls le savait, cette nuit elle avait quitté sa chambre. Elle avait lu son journal, elle avait le nom, elle avait le lieu. Dans les profondeurs de la nuit, elles les avaient traqués. Ces moldus qu'ils haïssaient tous deux. Ceux qui ternissaient le nom de celui qu'elle aimait. Il lui ressemblait mais il n'avait pas son talent, il n'avait pas son charisme, un moldu hautain, qui n'avait pas hésité à la salir de ses caresses, un porc ! En conséquence, elle l'avait étranglé comme un porc. Il ne méritait même pas de mourir par la magie. Pour sa femme, elle l'avait simplement étranglée. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre sa voix nasillarde crier. Voilà, plus rien ne pourrait faire de tort à son amant. Rien ? Non, évidemment. Il restait encore une chose. Elle …

L'amour était dangereux. Elle avait tué pour lui. Il tuerait surement pour elle. Mais si on lui faisait du mal ? Si elle était menacée ? Que ferait-il ? Elle était un danger, une faiblesse là où il ne pouvait en avoir. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de son but, pas même elle. Les mains encore pleines de sang, elle saisit sa baguette la pointa sur sa tempe et se donna la mort.

Ce n'est pas la vengeance qui l'avait amenée ici mais bien l'amour, l'amour fou qu'elle avait pour ce monstre et qui avait fait d'elle une créature immonde dans cette vie comme dans l'autre.


End file.
